Patch Notes
Current Patch (1.4.0) General Changes *Moonwalk duration increased from 18 to 24. *Moonwalking is locked out for the first 2 frames of initial dash (makes keyboard/dpad moonwalking equal to joystick moonwalking). *Double jumps are no longer restored when hit within 6 frames of double jumping. *Reflecting projectiles doubles their base hitpause. *Being put into the flinch state will now restore your airdodge. *Bouncing off the ground after missing a tech will no longer restore your double jump. *You can now parry during respawn invincibility, but you become vulnerable when doing so. *Kill move shockwaves have been replaced with a new effect. If the move will kill with no DI or inward DI (ignoring drift and obstacles) then you will get the standard burst effect. If the move is a guaranteed kill (ignoring ledge tech, but taking drift and obstacles into account) then you will get a 20 frame burst effect with a special background that covers the entire screen. Character Specific Changes Zetterburn: *Forward tilt hit 1 now pulls enemies inward during hitpause, allowing hit 2 to connect more consistently. *'Burn is now removed on parry.' *Bug fix: Forward Strong/Down Strong hit 1 now moves enemies during hitpause when connecting with the last frame of the hitbox. Orcane *Down Strong endlag increased from 19 to 21 (29 > 32 on whiff). *'If Nair is held, it now bounces off the ground if you land while the hitbox is active.' *Forward Air and Down Special bubbles spawn/move in preset patterns instead of randomly. Wrastor *Down Air semi-spike hitbox angle flipper removed. *'Forward Special no longer interrupts attacks.' *Forward Tilt hitboxes adjusted in size and position. These first two hitboxes now additionally pull inward to make connecting the third hit more reliable. *Neutral Special disjoint removed. *Neutral Special hit lockout no longer applies to the final hitboxes of the move. This fixes a bug where they would miss due to the last multihit hitboxes hitting late. *Down Strong will now bounce if connecting on the frame before landing. *'Down Special changed into a two-hit attack (to prevent it from heavily winning trades).' *Up Special sweetspot angle flipper removed. *Prat fall air acceleration multiplier increased from 0.25 to 0.5. Kragg *Forward Air landing lag increased from 6 to 8 (9 > 12 on whiff). *Angle flipper removed on rockless Neutral Special. Forsburn *'Removed invincibility from clone creation.' *Shortly after starting Forward Special, it will now go on a cooldown. This makes it so you can’t Forward Special again immediately if it’s interrupted. *Forsburn no longer retains smoke charges when super clone dies from the bottom blastzone. *Parrying clone explosion now allows you to cancel parry’s endlag, like other projectiles. *Forsburn can now use regular Down Special immediately after the clone explodes. *Forward Air decreased in size to match animation better. *Up Air active frames decreased from 16 to 10. Endlag added so that it’s the same on hit, but has more whifflag. *'Getting interrupted while performing Forward Special or Neutral Special while fully charged now causes you to lose all smoke charges.' Absa *'Forward Special and Neutral Special Cloud Pop will no longer hit Absa if parried near her.' *Fixed a bug that made Up Tilt 1 frame faster on hit than it should be. Increased from 8 on hit, 14 on whiff to 9 on hit, 14 on whiff. Etalus *Forward Special hitbox size increased to make hitting with and parrying this move more consistent. *Neutral Special now gains armor 1 frame earlier so that trading with the move doesn’t stop it from getting armor. *'Down Special is now walljump-cancellable when done near a wall.' *Enemies can no longer be frozen during the respawn state (fixes a bug that turned enemies invisible). Ori and Sein *'Hitpause removed from Sein taps when they do no knockback.' *Bashing rock on the frame it hits the ground should no longer crash the game. *Sein’s Team-up Down Strong hitboxes increased in size inward to stop the move from whiffing opponents in the center. *Team-up Forward Strong back hitbox now carries opponents into the front hitboxes. *'If a projectile is destroyed while being bashed, Ori will now be launched upward instead of going into special fall.' *Charged Flame will no longer hit Ori when parried near them. Ranno *Neutral Special endlag scales from 18 to 12 based on how many needles were thrown. Endlag was previously 12 for aerial needle and 18 for grounded needle. *'Getting hit during Neutral Special now causes Ranno to lose all needle charges.' Clairen *Forward Tilt endlag increased from 12 to 15 (18 > 23 on whiff). *Dash Attack endlag increased from 13 to 16 (20 > 24 on whiff). *Down Special will no longer create a plasma field if the counter attack is parried. Sylvanos *Tail removed from hurtboxes (except during the active frames of Forward Tilt). *Solo Up Air2 base knockback decreased from 9 to 8. *Forward Tilt startup increased from 5 to 7. *Forward Tilt projectile now comes out 2 frames later so that trading with Forward Tilt will always prevent the projectile from spawning. *Up Tilt startup decreased from 8 to 6. *The first hit of Down Tilt (both hitboxes) now has 4 extra frames of hitpause for the opponent, making it link reliably in most cases. *'Down Special will stop spreading if Sylvanos is hit.' *Holding taunt while emerging from Up Special now cancels Up Special into a taunt. *'Sylvanos no longer creates grass while rolling or tech rolling.' *'Grass on cooldown will now be removed on death.' *Down Special will no longer hit Sylvanos when parried near him. *Bug fix: Forward Tilt projectile hitbox height increased to match the visual. Elliana *Once per airtime, hovering in the opposite direction of your horizontal momentum will give you a boost in the new direction (the same boost other characters get when they double jump). Going into hitstun resets this ability. *Uncharged Forward Special knockback increased from BKB .1 Scaling to BKB .2 Scaling. *'Uncharged Forward Special cooldown increased from 0 to 20.' *Charged Forward Special knockback scaling increased from .9 to 1.0. *Charged Forward Special hitpause increased. *Up Special will no longer hurt Elliana when parried near her. *Elliana’s mech now moves with moving platforms when left behind with Up Special. *'Down Special’s mine now takes 100 frames to become active when stuck to a player, unless they’re in parry stun.' *'Up Special’s mech now only explodes when it’s overheated.' When deployed, it will automatically build up heat. This change adds 30 frames of startup time if you have 0 heat built up, while keeping the startup the same if you’re overheated.